Fantasía de Cristal
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke es un chico popular y con un turbio pasado. Hinata una chica tímida y maltratada por sus compañeros  ¿Encontraran la felicidad en el otro o dejaran pasar la oportunidad de ser felices? -Doy asco con los Summarys-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p><em>Corría esquivando cada mueble que se atravesaba en su camino, todo se veía tan grande y divertido. Pateaba constantemente el pequeño balón, color negro con blanco, con sus pequeños pies. Su cabello negro lacio con reflejos zafiros, se movía al compas de sus inquietos movimientos. Sus profundos ojos negros, reflejaban un brillo e inocencia característica en cualquier niño de 5 años. Una sonrisa infantil adornaba su pequeño rostro y de vez en cuando, dejaba escapar una risita de diversión.<em>

_-¡Sasuke, la cena esta lista!- Una suave voz femenina lo llamaba desde la cocina._

_Tomando su balón entre sus pequeñas manos, corrió en la misma dirección de la cual provenía la suave voz. Al entrar, una hermosa mujer pelinegra lo miraba con extrema ternura y amor. Depositaba un plato con comida en la mesa, limpio sus manos en el delantal que se encontraba atado a su cintura y se acerco a su hijo, acuclillándose a su altura._

_-Sasuke-chan, ve a lavarte las manos y deja el balón en tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Hai, Oka-san- La fina voz infantil del pequeño Uchiha, hizo sonreír con ternura a Mikoto. Amaba a su hijo._

_-Anda, rápido que la comida se enfría- Sasuke asintió efusivamente y corrió escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación. _

_Mikoto sonrió y comenzó a servir los platillos para el resto de su familia, era muy afortunada de tenerlos a todos. _

**_2 años después…_**

_-Lo lamentamos, señor Uchiha. Hicimos lo que pudimos- El médico lo observaba con pesar al hombre de imponente porte. _

_Fugaku Uchiha negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su mundo venirse abajo. Su mujer se había ido. Miro a sus hijos, el mayor miraba por una ventana con nostalgia, le sorprendía la inteligencia que tenia Itachi, algún día sería perfecto para liderar sus empresas. Dirigió su vista a su hijo más pequeño y su corazón se estrujo. El pequeño ocultaba su carita entre sus piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho, intentando ahogar los constantes sollozos que provenían de su boca. Sabia cuanto le dolía a Sasuke la pérdida de su madre._

_Mikoto Uchiha, sufría de fuertes dolores en el pecho. Le hicieron varios análisis, pero no detectaron alguna anomalía, pensaron que era un simple dolor que perecería con el tiempo. Un día, estaba jugando con Sasuke en el patio, cuando sintió un terrible calambre en la zona donde tenía los constantes dolores, su esposo preocupado, la llevo al médico y volvieron a hacerle análisis. Descubrieron que tenía cáncer de mama. Trataron de eliminarlos quirúrgicamente, pero la cirugía fue demasiado pesada y la Uchiha no la pudo soportar._

_Fugaku camino hacia su hijo más chico y se sentó a su lado. El pequeño Sasuke elevo su mirada, y observo a su padre con curiosidad. El Uchiha mayor centro su mirada en los tristes ojos de su pequeño. Estaban rojos e incontables lagrimas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas._

_-Debes ser fuerte Sasuke. Tu madre no volverá, debes aceptarlo- La fría e imponente voz de Fugaku, le calo fuertemente al pequeño. Su padre era demasiado frio._

_El Uchiha mayor, no sabía cómo expresar el gran pesar que tenia. Amaba a su esposa más que a nada en el mundo, al igual que amaba a sus hijos. Pero su orgullo era más poderoso que su corazón e impedía que sus sentimientos afloraran apropiadamente._

_Itachi observaba la escena desde su puesto a un lado de la ventana, volvió a observar el exterior del hospital, habían estado incontables veces en ese lugar que ya se sabía de memoria cada corredor y puerta existente. Suspiro con nostalgia y miro como pequeñas gotas chocaban contra el cristal. El oscuro cielo compartía su tristeza, sonrió levemente, seguramente su madre estaba llorando por ellos. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, nadie la noto. Después de todo, aunque Itachi tuviera 11 años, era igual a su padre en cuanto a orgullo. Nadie debía verlo sufrir, debía ser fuerte por su pequeño y tonto hermanito._

_-"Te prometo que lo cuidare mama"- pensó con decisión el joven Uchiha y miro con determinación el cielo._

_Desde esa noche, la familia Uchiha no volvió a ser la misma._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-._.-.-___

El despertador interrumpió su profundo sueño y lo apago de un fuerte golpe. Detestaba levantarse tan temprano, pero lo prefería mil veces a quedarse en su "casa", si es que así podía llamar a ese agujero de mierda. Con extrema lentitud, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Después de una rápida ducha, comenzó a vestirse, una camiseta azul marino, un sencillo jean desgastado color oscuro y sus converse negros.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, su padre debía estar en la empresa y su "madre" debía estar desperdiciando dinero en alguna tienda.

-"_Zorra_"- Pensó con odio el joven Uchiha. Detestaba a esa mujer que se creía su madre. Pero solo era una puta ofrecida que quería el dinero de su padre.

Con el enfado aun latente, entro a la cocina y comenzó a revolver la alacena. Se sirvió un simple cereal y procedió a devorarlo. Miro el reloj que reposaba en la pared y vio que se hacía tarde. Dejo el plato en el lavabo y lo lavo a prisas. Corrió escaleras arriba, tomo su mochila, un suéter y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el viento frio de diciembre le dio de golpe en el rostro. Se sentía bien, le gustaba el frio. Se coloco el suéter negro, y corrió hacia la parada del autobús. Su padre le había dado un auto, pero se le hacía demasiado llamativo y él lo que quería, era pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Lo cual en la escuela, se hacia una tarea muy difícil de cumplir. Las chicas siempre lo acosaban e intentaban entablar conversaciones con él. Era un fastidio. Sin querer, se había vuelto uno de los chicos más deseados y populares de toda Konoha Gakuen. No tenía muchos amigos. En quien más confiaba era en su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Un chico imperactivo y alegre, que hacia sonreír a cualquiera. La comisura de su labio se elevo un poco, dando paso a una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, recordar las múltiples situaciones en las que lo había implicado era divertido. Lo sacaba de su monótona rutina y lo hacía olvidar su pasado, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, al ver el autobús estacionarse frente a él. Se subió sin mucho ánimo y se sentó hasta el final. Se coloco los auriculares y coloco una canción cualquiera con su mp3.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sintiendo como la música lo transportaba hacia otro mundo. Un mundo perfecto. Su madre lo observaba con esa tierna y maternal mirada, llena de amor y felicidad. Lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando estaba por acercarse, su ensoñación se vio interrumpida por que el autobús se había detenido. Observo por la ventanilla y miro el enorme edificio que conformaba su escuela.

Pago al conductor y bajo del autobús, camino con paso lento hacia el portón y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, al ver el montonal de chicos y chicas caminando de un lado a otro, haciendo escándalo. Era lo único que le molestaba de las multitudes, el ruido. Prefería pasarse el rato en el techo de la escuela o en la biblioteca, ahí nadie molestaba.

Continúo su camino y entro al edificio, dentro no era muy distinto al escándalo de afuera. Adolescentes por doquier, comentando los sucesos del fin de semana o pasando la tarea. Típico, Sasuke no presto mucha atención y se dirigió a su casillero. Ignorando a las personas a su alrededor, introdujo su mochila y cerró la puerta de metal, sin cuidado alguno. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, subió incontables escalones, hasta llegar a una única puerta de metal, que parecía muy pesada. La abrió sin mucha dificultad y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del viento frio chocando contra su rostro.

Salió completamente a la azotea y camino hacia el barandal. Se recargo en él y observo el patio vacio de la escuela, ya todos se encontraban en clase. Faltaría a las primeras horas. No tenía ánimos de entrar a clase ese día. Su mente comenzó a divagar, entre recuerdos y el escuchar música. Provoco que el tiempo se pasara volando. Para cuando acordó, ya habían pasado 2 horas. Seguramente ahora tendrán educación física. Suspiro cansinamente y se sentó contra la pared, cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir un poco, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse abruptamente, hizo que el sueño se le fuera inmediatamente.

Con algo de fastidio se puso de pie. Estaba dispuesto a decirle al idiota que había interrumpido su descanso que se largara, pero desecho esa opción rápidamente, al ver a una chica de largos cabellos azul oscuro, sentada en el suelo con su rostro entre sus manos. Podía ver como titiritaba un poco y de su boca, se escuchaban incontables sollozos. Sasuke mordió su labio sin saber qué hacer, coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y se acerco a la entrada, abrió la pesada puerta y entro al edificio. Lo que fuera que tuviera esa chica, no era asunto suyo. Camino por los desérticos pasillos de la escuela y se dirigió a su próxima clase, después de todo, esa chica había arruinado su pequeña siesta y ya faltaba poco para que terminara educación física. Entro al vacio salón y se sentó en su lugar predilecto, cerca de la ventana. Se coloco los auriculares y puso una canción al azar, subió el volumen y observo por la ventana.

Pasaron los minutos y la clase estaba por empezar, la puerta se abrió y alguien entro al aula. El Uchiha ni se molesto en girarse, no había escuchado el ruido de la puerta correrse. Pero el repentino sonido de un banco moviéndose lo alerto, pauso la canción y se giro a ver quién era el responsable. La misma chica de la azotea, se encontraba sentada en el otro extremo del salón, sus ojos platas resaltaban mas por el rojo que los adornaba alrededor, se notaba a millas que había estado llorando. Sus mejillas y nariz se encontraban sonrosadas, por haber estado expuesta al frio.

Era linda, debía admitirlo, aunque las gafas y la gruesa ropa que utilizaba, hacía desaparecer su encanto. Típica nerd, no la había notado hasta ese día. Debió haber percibido su insistente mirada, ya que elevo su rostro con algo de miedo, y su tierno sonrojo se intensifico. La chica desvió la mirada de inmediato y Sasuke sonrió arrogante. El comportamiento de las chicas era tan predecible.

Pronto el salón comenzó a llenarse con estudiantes y Sasuke no volvió a mirar a la extraña chica por el resto del día.

_.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-__.-.-_

-¡Al fin! ¡Libertad!- Grito a todo pulmón un chico rubio de ojos azules, unas extrañas marcas que asemejaban a unos bigotes, adornaban sus mejillas y su piel bronceada, lo hacían ver muy atractivo.

-Cállate Uzuratonkachi-

-¡Wuaaa, Teme eso dolió!- el rubio masajeaba su cabeza por el reciente golpe que le había dirigido su pelinegro amigo.

-Es para que aprendas a no ser tan escandaloso- Sasuke caminaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos en dirección a la casa del rubio. Naruto caminaba a la par del pelinegro y coloco sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Eres un amargado, Teme-

-Ya cállate-

-… Teme-

-Tú te lo buscaste- Naruto recibió otro golpe por parte de su amigo.

-¡Demonios Sasuke, ya deja de golpearme!- Se quejo el rubio mirando a su amigo con fingido enfado, así se llevaban desde pequeños. Lamento mucho la perdida de Mikoto Uchiha, desde su muerte, su amigo no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Ya te dije que dejare de hacerlo cuando madures, ósea nunca- Dijo con arrogancia y burla el pelinegro, logrando molestar a su amigo. Pero las quejas y gritos de Naruto parecieron lejanos. En la parada de autobús que había enfrente, la chica pelinegra de la escuela, se encontraba de pie esperando la llegaba del autobús.

Parecía más relajada y su cabello se encontraba suelto, las delicadas y sedosas hebras de cabello, danzaban al compas del viento. Se veía extremadamente tierna con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio. Sasuke negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de lado y se concentro en su amigo que seguía quejándose.

-Oe, mira es Hinata Hyuga- Escucho a su rubio amigo y miro hacia donde el observaba, miraba a la chica pelinegra. Con que ese era su nombre, también era lindo, como ella.

Demonios ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Desde cuando una chica llamaba su atención. No, no podía ser, simplemente era demasiado extraña y le daba curiosidad. Sí, eso era.

-¿Y que con ella?- Pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Pobre chica, esta mañana Karin y su grupo le tiraron sus cosas frente a todos y comenzaron a insultarla. Me dio lastima- El rubio miraba fijamente a la chica, podía ver que se sentía culpable por no haberla ayudado.

-Es su problema, ahora apúrate que muero de frio-

-Tsk, Teme eres un antisocial y un amargado- Otro golpe más para el rubio y más quejas para Sasuke.

El Uchiha miro una vez más a la Hyuga y observo como ella subía al autobús que al fin había llegado.

-"_Con que Hinata Hyuga, interesante_"- Pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la cual se borro al instante y siguió su camino.

_Tal vez el destino le tenía preparado una muy grande sorpresa._

* * *

><p>Holaaaa a todos!<p>

__Oh bueno pues, como tengo un grannnn problema de inspiración con The Awakening of the Dead, decidi supender el fic por tiempo indefinido, hasta que mi musa decida dejar de vagar y me de un toque de inspiracion -.-´

Pero bueno, aqui les traigo esta historia que me dieron ganas de plasmar en la hoja en blanco que tenia frente a mi. Espero les guste y perdoneeeeen los errores ortograficos, estoy tratando de conseguir un **beta reader, **pero se me ha hecho muy dificil la busqueda. Si alguien conoce a una persona o si alguien quiere ayudarme, enserio lo agradeceria mucho. T_T

Bueno espero que disfruten la historia y como ando medio dormida, perdonen también si es un asco :L

¿review?

Atte:

**Nanami-Uzumaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p>El aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle por la rapidez con que subía y bajaba, culpa de su agitada respiración. Sus piernas entumidas por el frio y la prisa con que corría. El frio viento chocaba contra su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte color carmín. Llevo su mano a su rostro, ajustando las gafas que estaban por caerse, por culpa de los bruscos movimientos que hacía.<p>

Hinata Hyuga se había levantado tarde, por haberse quedado estudiando hasta muy entrada la noche. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que no había puesto la alarma al reloj y apresurada, se preparo para ir al instituto.

Al llegar a la entrada, se recargo en la pared, para recuperar el aliento. No había llegado a tiempo a la parada de autobús y el transporte se había ido sin ella. Tuvo que dar utilidad a sus piernas y correr lo más rápido que estas le permitían, para intentar alcanzar las primeras clases. Sin perder tiempo, entro al edificio y se dirigió de forma rápida a su casillero. Tomo los libros que necesitaba y fue a su respectiva aula.

- Llega tarde, señorita Hyuga – El profesor Iruka le reprendió, algo sorprendido porque su mejor estudiante llegara tarde.

- Hai, gommenasai sensei – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rosado por la vergüenza.

-Pase y siéntese –

Hinata asintió y se dirigió a su asiento, pero antes de llegar, tropezó y se sujeto de un banco para no caer. Las risas mal disimuladas no se hicieron esperar y observo como Karin chocaba manos con Tayuya, por su reciente acción de ponerle el pie a la pobre chica tímida.

La Hyuga decidió ignorarlas y sentarse en su lugar. No podía evitar sentir dolor, por el maltrato que recibía en la escuela, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Qué podía hacer una chica tan tímida como ella? Tragándose las ganas de llorar, presto atención a la clase de historia impartida por el profesor Umino Iruka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido estridente el timbre, anunciaba el término del segundo periodo de clase. Los estudiantes salieron apresurados del aula, para disfrutar de los pequeños minutos de libertad que tenían. Hinata se tomo su tiempo y salió del salón.

Ya fuera, se dirigió a su próxima clase, pero fue interceptada por el grupo de Karin y estas obstruyeron su paso.

- Hola ratita – Karin la llamo por el apodo que ellas le habían puesto desde primaria. Su sonrisa arrogante y llena de burla, la asusto mucho.

- Etto… y-yo de-debo i-ir a cla-clase- Trato de hablar la pobre chica, presa del miedo y los nervios. Bajo la mirada intimidada y abrazo sus pesados libros, contra su pecho.

-No me interesa, necesito que hagas mi tarea de Algebra y biología – Hablo Karin con altanería, mientras le daba unas hojas de papel con la respectiva tarea. Las frívolas amigas de la pelirroja rieron con burla.

- H-hai –

- Bien hecho ratita, tu si sabes lo que te conviene – Rio la pelirroja, mientras Hinata hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar salir las lagrimas. – Bien, me voy. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que desperdiciar mi tiempo con alguien como tu –

Hablo con fastidio, mientras ajustaba sus lentes de pasta gruesa y negra, para después hacer su cabello hacia atrás con un grácil movimiento de mano. Chasqueo los dedos y las demás chicas comenzaron a seguirla. Al pasar a un lado de la pelinegra, Karin la empujo con su cuerpo y vio como la chica por el repentino movimiento, tiraba sus cosas. El grupo se rio, provocando que los demás miraran al producto de las risas de las populares y se encontraron con una Hinata en el suelo, levantando sus libros.

Los demás comenzaron a reír, por la divertida escena según ellos. Hinata no soportando mas esa situación, termino de levantar sus cosas y se retiro corrieron del lugar.

Las risas seguían, al verla huir de esa manera, la pelirroja sonrió con malicia y se retiro con sus compañeras a su siguiente clase. Sentía un gran placer al molestar a esa chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corría por los ya vacios pasillos de la escuela, todos habian ido a sus respectivas clases, menos ella. No soportaba esa situación. No entendía porque la molestaban de esa manera. Continuo su carrera, intentando no caer por su nula visión, culpa de las lagrima acumuladas en sus ojos de color plata.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la pesada puerta de metal con fuerza. Se acerco al barandal de la azotea y se sentó en el suelo. Se quito las gafas y las guardo en su bolso, llevo sus manos a su rostro, ocultando su rostro. Las lágrimas caían con libertad por sus mejillas y trataba inútilmente de no dejar salir los sollozos que luchaban por ser liberados.

¿Por qué estas chicas la odiaban tanto? ¿Qué les había hecho como para que la molestaran de esa manera? Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Oh no, ¿La habrían descubierto?

Alzo la vista, pero no podía ver con claridad, entrecerró los ojos esforzando su vista, mas lo único que alcanzo a ver, fue la sombra de alguien descendiendo por las escaleras y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con pesadez, llego a sus oídos.

Suspiro fuertemente y con las mangas de su blusa, limpio los restos de sus lágrimas. Se recargo contra la pared que rodeaba la azotea y dejo que el viento frio meciera su larga cabellera. Después de unos minutos, decidió que ya había pasado mucho rato lamentándose de su mala vida. Con parsimonia se levanto del sucio suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Dispuesta a seguir con su tortura diaria.

- _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ – Pensó con tristeza, entrando nuevamente al edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suspiro con alivio al ver los pasillos vacios, seguramente los de su grupo estaban en el gimnasio, eso la dejaba con el salón totalmente vacío. Sonrió con alegría, al saber que estaría sola, aunque solo fueran unos cuantos minutos.

Llego a su destino y deslizó la puerta, su sonrisa se borro de pronto, al ver que su momento de soledad se había ido por el caño.

Ahí. Sentado a un lado de la venta, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela. Su porte rebelde y actitud desinteresaba, lo hacía ver un tanto misterioso. Tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azules, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y un flequillo cubría un poco sus profundos ojos negros. Su cuerpo, a pesar de no hacer deporte, era musculoso; No tanto, pero se notaba a través de la camisa. Era muy atractivo.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, por sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su asiento. Trato de no hacer ruido al sentarse, pero la silla provoco un molesto chirrido al ser arrastrada por el suelo. Se sonrojo aun más, porque sintió la penetrante mirada del Uchiha en ella. Con miedo alzo la vista y se encontró con dos pozos negros, observándola atentamente.

La Hyuga se encogió en sí misma y aparto la mirada con vergüenza.

Le gustaba y la intimidaba, al mismo tiempo ¿Que estupideces pensaba? No podía gustarle el chico más popular de la escuela. Bueno, si podía. Pero no debía. Sabía que terminaría sufriendo, si alguien se enteraba. Así que desecho esa idea de enamoramiento para cuando fuera con alguien que de verdad pudiera estar con ella.

Pronto el tiempo pasó con rapidez y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al aula. Vio como Karin la observaba con desdén y burla, seguida de sus amigas que se reían indiscretamente de ella. Hinata bajo la mirada entristecida. De reojo miro como la pelirroja se sentaba a un lado del Uchiha y una exuberante rubia de ojos celestes, se sentaba tras de ella y comenzaban a hablar o intentar hablar con el chico.

Suspiro cansinamente, comenzaba a sentir lástima por el chico, que tenía que soportar a esas dos insoportables chicas.

Dejo ese pensamiento de lado, ella no debía tenerle lastima, la que daba lástima era ella. Que baja autoestima tenia.

- Silencio chicos, todos tomen asiento. – El profesor Asuma entro al salón y comenzó a impartir su clase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Agradecía al cielo que el tiempo se le había pasado volando y por fin estuviera libre de la prisión a la que llamaban escuela. Su día de tortura había terminado, pero ahora iría a lo que se llamaba, infierno en vida. Caminaba con tranquilidad, el camino de su casa era corto, pero aun así debía tomar un autobús para llegar.

Ajusto un poco más la bufanda lila que estaba enrollada en su cuello, tenía mucho frio y el autobús demoraría un poco en llegar.

Su día no había sido el mejor, pero… Nunca lo era, así que no se preocupaba por cómo sería el siguiente. Sabía que si le pedía a su padre un cambio de escuela, el se lo negaría, alegando que ya era bastante desperdicio tenerla en esa escuela. Ella no se merecía una escuela mejor, solo su hermana Hanabi.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de dejar en el olvido esos pensamientos y se concentro en el transporte que se había estacionado frente a ella. Iba a subir, cuando sintió una insistente mirada sobre ella.

Giro la cabeza, encontrándose con Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle de enfrente. No prestando atención a ese hecho, subió al autobús y se sentó hasta el final, esperando a que la llevara a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar a su casa, esta se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Suponía que su padre estaba en la empresa, su madre debía estar hablando con las vecinas y Hanabi aun no llegaba de la escuela. Con pesadez, comenzó a subir los escalones en dirección a su habitación. Estaba exhausta y tenía mucha tarea, contando la que tenía que hacer por Karin.

-Que patética soy – Murmuro a sí misma, mientras entraba a su alcoba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver sus cosas empacadas y su cama desarmada. Dejo caer su bolso en el suelo, sin ningún cuidado.

-¿P-pero que sucedió? - Pregunto en voz alta al aire en extremo confundida por esa situación.

- Es simple, le pedí a papa más espacio, ya que mi habitación es muy pequeña y me cambiare a tu habitación. – La arrogante voz de Hanabi, taladro los oídos de la Hyuga mayor.

Hinata se giro sorprendida para ver a su hermana menor recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y le sonreía con burla.

-¿E-entonces me quedare con tu habitación?-

-Ha, ni sueñes. Papa dijo que mi habitación seria un perfecto estudio para mama. Así que dormirás en lo que antes era el armario del pasillo. – La castaña parecía divertida con esa situación, sus ojos perlas idénticos a los de su hermana, observaban la habitación con un deje de fastidio.

Ella quería otra más grande, pero solo la había aceptado para fastidiar a su quería hermanita y si que estaba funcionando, casi podía ver las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-"_Que fácil es hacerla llorar_" – Pensó con burla y se marcho de ahí. No tenía tiempo que perder con gente tan patética.

Hinata solo se dejo caer en el colchón de su desarmada cama y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho. Las lágrimas se desbordaban incontrolablemente de sus ojos. Sentía tanto dolor. Su vida era un maldito infierno y no sabía cómo salir de el.

_Necesitaba con desesperación un pilar del cual sostenerse, porque su mundo, se venía abajo junto con ella._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>Bien aquí el capitulo 2, todo es desde el punto de vista de Hinata. No se me ocurre nada mas que decir, el sueño me mata y el poco tiempo que tengo, me dedico exclusivamente a escribir... y el otro poco a estudiar... Nee ni esa me la creo yo xD<p>

Pero ya enserio, la escuela es muy pesada y casi no me da tiempo de nada -.- Culpen a los maestros que nos encargan tareas casi imposibles de realizar en tiempo récord.

ahora a... Responder Reviews!

**Kaila maya the whater: **Lose a mi también me ha dado mucha tristeza al momento en que escribí que Mikoto moría, pero necesitaba un momento que marcaría la vida de Sasuke. Lose muy cruel, pero necesario... o no? xD

**HoshitaSweet:** Oh bueno pues, la madrastra de Sasuke se presentara en el siguiente capitulo. Por el momento este es un punto de vista de Hinata, el como es su vida y el porque de su tímida actitud. Y pues necesitaba una villana en esta historia, así que Karin tenia que hacer su aparición xD y creo que me he adelantado con la atracción de Sasuke hacia Hinata, así que lo atrasare un poco y haré que sus encuentros sean mas o menos... distantes. Poco a poco se ira haciendo la química :L

**Umi:** Muchas gracias por tu review y aprecio mucho el consejo, tienes mucha razón acerca de la atracción del Uchiha hacia la timida Hinata, tratare de hacer que el momento en que el amor se desarrolle, se prolongue un poco. De verdad, muchas gracias :L

**MissLuppi: **Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, ahora que la inspiración esta latente, a mi musa le gusta jugar a las escondidas y debo aprovechar ahora que esta descansando de tan agitado juego. Muchas gracias n.n

¿review?

Atte:

**Nanami-Uzumaki**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, si no a su creador **Masashi Kishimoto**._

* * *

><p><em>El frío viento golpeaba con fuerza su pequeño e infantil rostro. Observaba la puerta de cristal, que se encontraba frente a él, con una seriedad no propia de un niño de 6 años. Con su pequeña mano apretó con fuerza la de su hermano. Itachi bajo la mirada y sonrió a su hermanito. Sasuke no vio ningún signo de felicidad en ella. No había motivos por el cual estar felices.<em>

_- Andando – La potente voz de su padre, los regreso a la realidad y los tres entraron al edificio._

_Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente ante la presencia de los Uchiha y el pequeño arrugo la nariz al sentir el inconfundible aroma de alcohol y desinfectante entrar en sus fosas nasales. Detestaba los hospitales._

_Caminaron por diversos pasillos, blanco y más blanco, el piso brilloso por el cuidado que le daban. Las puertas de algunas habitaciones estaban abiertas y podía alcanzar a ver, a algunas personas vestidas con las típicas batas de hospital._

_- Date prisa Sasuke - Itachi tironeo suavemente de su brazo, para que apresurara el paso._

_- Hai – _

_El pequeño Uchiha hacia su mejor esfuerzo, por seguirle el paso a su padre y hermano. No le agradaba ese lugar, nunca le habían gustado, desde que su mama lo había llevado para que lo picotearan con esas dolorosas agujas. _

_- "Es por tu bien, Sasuke-chan" – Le había dicho su madre, pero el creía que solo era un castigo por haberse portado mal._

_Su padre se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta con el numero "67" pintado en color dorado. El Uchiha mayor tomo el pomo con la mano y la abrió con una lentitud, que al pequeño se le hacía eterno. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, los tres entraron en silencio a la habitación._

_Sasuke vio a una hermosa mujer recostada en la cama con un respirador en su boca. Su piel estaba extremadamente pálida y unas profundas ojeras se habían creado bajo sus hermosos ojos negros. Fugaku había salido del cuarto, para hablar con el médico e Itachi se había sentado en un sillón a un lado de la cama. Sasuke se había quedado de pie en medio del cuarto, observando a la mujer sin creer que esa fuera su madre. Con timidez se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entre las pequeñas de él._

_- ¿Mami? – El pequeño movió con delicadeza la mano de su madre y la mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz._

_- ¿Sasuke-chan? - La suave voz de la mujer fue música para sus oídos, extrañaba oírla y estar con ella todo el día. – Mi pequeño – Mikoto aparto su mano de las de Sasuke y acaricio con ternura sus cabellos. – Prometo que siempre te cuidare – La Uchiha le sonrió tiernamente bajo el respirador. _

_El pequeño Uchiha hizo un puchero tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y se abrazo a su madre. Mikoto sintió su corazón estrujarse y las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Sabía que no iba a estar ahí para su pequeño. El destino era cruel._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El sonido agudo del timbre, resonó por cada rincón del instituto. Los estudiantes comenzaron a desalojar los pasillos, para dirigirse a sus aulas designadas. Un joven de cabellos negros caminaba despreocupadamente por los corredores de la escuela. No le preocupaba llegar tarde, después de todo, siempre llegaba tarde. Llevo su mano a su boca, para cubrirla y dejar escapar un largo bostezo. Anoche no había podido dormir nada, el sueño que tuvo de su madre todavía rondaba por su mente.

No soñaba con ella desde que tenía 8 años y le extrañaba que después de tanto tiempo, comenzara a soñar de nuevo con ella.

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, al no saber la respuesta a sus preguntas y se dirigió con desgano a su aula. Un repentino movimiento en el pasillo de al lado llamo su atención. Giro su rostro y vio a aquella chica de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos perlas ocultos tras unas horrendas gafas. Caminaba con cierta dificultad, debido al exceso de libros que cargaba. Frunció el seño y siguió con su camino.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y la profesora Kurenai lo observo con algo de enojo. Él ni se inmuto.

-Llega tarde Uchiha, pase y siéntese- Hablo con voz potente la mujer de ojos rojos. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y entro al aula. Las chicas le lanzaban miradas hambrientas y llenas de lujuria, sonrió ladinamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, tener ese tipo de atención le ayudaba mucho en esos tiempos de necesidad. Eso solo hacia aumentar su ego y popularidad.

El Uchiha se sentó en su respectivo asiento, al lado de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Oe Teme, ¿vendrás a mi casa hoy? – Preguntó el Uzumaki en voz baja. Sasuke Simplemente asintió. No tenía ánimos de hablar.

Aburrido miro por la ventana, que estaba a su izquierda, y observo el cielo sin prestar atención a la clase.

_"Prometo que siempre te cuidare."_

La frase vino repentinamente a su mente, provocando que hiciera una extraña mueca. Definitivamente, los sueños que tenia con su madre, estaban comenzando a afectarle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio. La biblioteca era el mejor lugar para descansar del escándalo de los pasillos y aulas. Estar escondida entre libros era su especialidad. No estaba muy orgullosa de ello, pero no importaba. Con tal de escapar de las garras de Karin y sus secuaces, valía la pena perderse el receso.

-"Al menos asi, no me molestaran" – Pensó con alivio.

Sonrió enormemente al encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón y procedió a leer con tranquilidad. Pasado los minutos, la campana volvió a sonar, anunciando el termino del receso. Hinata suspiró audiblemente, hubiera preferido quedarse unos minutos más, pero las clases eran primero.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con cautela y se asomo por los pasillos, aun había algunas personas en ellos. Al no ver peligro alguno, salió por completo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su aula.

Hizo una mueca, le dolía la espalda y mucho. Su nueva habitación no era tan grande que digamos. Su madre estaba encantada con su nuevo estudio y Hanabi solo se quejaba del poco espacio que tenía en su nuevo cuarto. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse por las lagrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. No debía llorar, tenía que superarlo, al igual que había superado incontables sucesos en su vida.

-"No es como si no me hubieran ocurrido cosas peores" – Mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Deslizo la puerta de su aula y entro, ganándose las miradas envenenadas de Karin y su sequito, trato de ignorarlas y se dirigió a su asiento, al final del salón. Al pasar al lado de ellas, pudo notar como una rubia de ojos azules la miro y le sonrió. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se apresuro a ir a su asiento. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella formaba parte del grupo de Karin y siempre que ellas le hacían bromas, la rubia nunca estaba presente. Ino Yamanaka, recordó que así se llamaba. Tal vez ella no era como las demás. Sonrió con felicidad, tal vez alguien si se preocupaba por ella.

Los minutos pasaron y el profesor aun no llegaba, el salón era un desorden. Todos conversaban en voz alta, estaban de pie y se sentaban en el escritorio del profesor. Era típico, el profesor Kakashi, siempre llegaba tarde. Así que todos aprovechaban esa clase para relajarse al máximo. Todos se callaron al escuchar la puerta deslizarse, pero volvieron pronto a hacer escándalo, ya que no era el profesor el que entraba. Si no, Sasuke Uchiha.

Las chicas trataron de acercarse al Uchiha, mas este solo las ignoro y se sentó con su mejor amigo. Hinata lo observo atentamente, para después desviar su mirada. Un poco aburrida, la chica de ojos perlas saco un libro de su bolso y procedió a leerlo. Aunque de vez en cuando, casi sin darse cuenta, miraba de reojo al Uchiha. El popular enamorándose de la marginada de la escuela, que pésima broma. Su mirada perla se oscureció por la tristeza. Nada le saldría bien si se enamoraba de Sasuke Uchiha, no valía la pena hacerlo. Solo terminaría humillada y lastimada. Eso siempre les ocurría a las fans del Uchiha. Suspiro audiblemente y se sumergió en su lectura. No debía pensar en eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-… y luego me lanzaron una enorme roca y tuve que correr como loco para que no me aplastara….- El Uzumaki estaba tan concentrado contándole a su mejor amigo del nuevo videojuego que se había comprado, que no notaba la mirada aburrida y de desinterés que tenía el Uchiha.

En definitiva tenía que conseguirse otro amigo. Sasuke miraba por la ventana sin mucho interés. Ese día era de lo más aburrido. Tuvo que ir a la azotea para librarse de sus molestas fans. No entendía porque lo acosaban, si ya les había dicho incontables veces que no las quería cerca de él. Lanzo un bufido de aburrimiento y dirigió su vista a su hablador amigo.

-Entonces un tipo raro apareció y me vendió muchas armas y…-

-Naruto, no me interesa. – Respondió con voz monótona el Uchiha.

-Que amargado eres, Sasuke-teme- Naruto se cruzo de brazos e hizo un infantil puchero. Sasuke solo sonrió ladinamente, típico del Uzumaki comportarse como niño.

Siguieron "conversando" un rato, claro si así se le llama a estar discutiendo cada 5 minutos, hasta que la puerta del salón se deslizo y el profesor Kakashi entro al aula.

-Disculpen la tardanza chicos, es que un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que…-

-¡Mentira! – Exclamaron los estudiantes, ya conocían las mentiras de su sensei.

Kakashi simplemente sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca.

-"Tendré que inventarme nuevas excusas" – Pensó suspirando y se recargo en su escritorio, después de haber dejado sus cosas sobre él. – Bien, como las vacaciones ya se acercan, he decidido que no habrá examen.

La clase comenzó a gritar de júbilo, los exámenes de Kakashi eran los más difíciles, excepto para cierta chica de ojos perlas que estudiaba duro. El hombre de cabellos plata hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio. Una vez que todos se callaron, procedió a hablar.

-Pero si pondré un proyecto, el cual contara como examen. – Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascarilla al ver las expresiones de espanto y aburrimiento de sus estudiantes. – Los temas serán dados mañana. Por el momento elegiré a los equipos, estarán compuestos por dos personas y no, no pueden escoger a su pareja.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar y Kakashi suspiro con cansancio. Esos mocosos algún día provocarían que le diera una terrible jaqueca. Con la palma de su mano, golpeo con fuerza el escritorio y todos se callaron de inmediato. Conocían la muy famosa reputación de Kakashi Hatake, tal vez fuera el profesor más joven, pero era el que ponía más tarea y era mejor no molestarlo o se pasarían las vacaciones haciendo trabajos extras.

-Bien, conforme vayan escuchando su nombre y el de su compañero de equipo, quiero que se coloquen juntos de una mesa. Entendido? – Un vago si general se escucho. – Perfecto. Bien los primeros son…. Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Genial, me toco con Sakura-chan! – Rápidamente el Uzumaki se cambio de lugar con la Haruno. Sakura solo puso cara de fastidio, pero un visible sonrojo se podía apreciar en sus mejillas. Para nadie era secreto que la peli rosa estaba enamorada de Naruto, el rubio era el único despistado que no se daba cuenta.

Kakashi continuo leyendo los nombres en voz alta y los alumnos se cambiaban de lugar para estar con su compañero correspondiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Los últimos son… Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. – Todos prestaron atención al Uchiha, el cual se levantaba con desgana de su asiento y se sentaba a lado de una muy sorprendida Hinata.

-Bien, ya que todos tienen compañero, continuemos con la clase. La última vez, estábamos hablando de las culturas en la sociedad… - Hinata dejo de escuchar a Kakashi-sensei, sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Ahora tendría que trabajar con el Uchiha, seguramente le dejaría todo el trabajo a ella.

Suspiro y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, miro de reojo al Uchiha y observo cómo este la miraba fijamente, rápidamente desvió su mirada avergonzada. Escucho a Sasuke reír con burla y presiono sus labios hasta formar una línea recta.

-Chicos, la clase ha terminado, mañana repartiré los temas y no olviden hacer su tarea. Pueden retirarse. – Kakashi fue el primero en salir, seguido de los impacientes alumnos que querían llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Hinata se puso de pie y recogió sus útiles, al haber terminado se dirigió a la puerta. Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. Observo sorprendida al Uchiha que interpuso su brazo en la puerta, para que ella no saliera.

-Etto… U-uchi-ha-san, ne-nece-si-to…-

-No hables – La potente voz y el tono autoritario que tenía el Uchiha, la hizo callar de inmediato y lo observo atemorizada.

-Que estemos juntos en este estúpido proyecto, no significa que te ayudare. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que, no te hagas ilusiones de que vaya a pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Entendido?

La Hyuga mordió su labio y asintió quedamente. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y le dio la espalda. Le molestaba el hecho de que lo hayan puesto en equipo con una chica, seguramente era como las demás. Simplemente, era irritante. Hinata se quedo unos minutos en el mismo lugar, sabía que algo así ocurriría, ya se lo esperaba. Suspiro decepcionada y camino por los pasillos. Tenía que llegar a casa. Salió de la edificación de la escuela y vio como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Camino a paso apresurado y se dirigió a la parada de autobús. Observo como el camión estaba a punto de irse. Tuvo que forzar a sus piernas a correr lo más rápido que pudieran. Desgraciadamente, eso no fue suficiente, ya que el autobús se fue, sin ella.

Hinata maldijo su suerte y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y todavía no llevaba ni la mitad de camino. Suspiro cansada y se recargo en un poste de luz. Ya estaba algo oscuro, alzo su mirada al cielo y sonrió al ver los pequeños destellos azules que había en el, una parvada de aves paso volando por entre las pocas nubes que habia.

-"Que suerte tienen las aves. Tienen la libertad que yo deseo." – Hizo una triste mueca y bajo su mirada.

De pronto, un Corvette amarillo se estaciono frente a ella. Algo atemorizada, abrazo su bolso contra su pecho. La ventanilla polarizada bajo lentamente, dejando ver a una rubia de ojos aguamarina. Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Ino dentro del auto. La rubia la miro sonriente.

-Sube Hina-chan, yo te llevo a casa – Le hablo con voz suave, señalando con su cabeza el asiento del copiloto.

Hinata algo insegura asintió y subió al auto. Ino arranco y bajo el volumen de la radio.

-Dime Hina-chan, ¿dónde vives? – Pregunto después de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

-N-no muy le-le-jos de a-aquí. S-si-gue de-de-recho y gir-giras a la iz-quiera, al lle-llegar a la casa de co-color az-azu-l – Le había costado responder, por los nervios que tenia, no era usual que una chica popular como Ino, se ofreciera a llevar a la nerd de la escuela a su casa.

Ino tan solo sonrió por la timidez de la chica. La irritaba en sobremanera que Karin la molestara, siempre lo hacía a sus espaldas, porque sabía cuánto le disgustaba que lo hiciera. Sentía mucha culpa, al no poder defenderla cuando la pelirroja hacia de las suyas. Pero estaba decidido, ya no dejaría que eso sucediera.

La mirada aguamarina de Ino se lleno de determinación. Miro de reojo a Hinata, y debía admitirlo, era linda. Pero la chica se empeñaba en ocultar su belleza bajo esas horrendas gafas y ropas holgadas. Mordió su labio en gesto pensativo y una idea cruzo por su mente.

-A-qui e-es – La débil voz de la Hyuga la saco de sus pensamientos y se estaciono frente a una hermosa casa. Miro a Hinata con una sonrisa y la oji perla se la devolvió. – Mu-muchas gr-gra-cias por tra-tra-erme a mi casa. –

-No hay de que, Hina-chan. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. –

Hinata asintió y bajo del auto. Ino arranco su coche y se dirigió a su casa. Mañana le diría a Hinata su idea y quisiera o no, la acompañaría. Estaba segura que le haría bien a la Hyuga. Sonrió con determinación y subió el volumen de la radio.

-A Hina-chan le encantara. – Dijo en voz alta y alegre, mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción que estaba emitiendo la radio.

_La vida de Hinata, estaba por dar un giro drástico…_

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todoooooos!<em>

_Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí traigo el tercer capitulo de **Fantasía de Cristal. **Ciertamente, no me ha gustado como me ha quedado este capitulo, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio. El pilar de Hinata, mmm... Muchas piensan que es Sasuke - tal vez si lo sea o... tal vez no- Hay que dejar algo de suspenso xD_

_Ahora a... RESPONDER REVIEWS! (gente gritando y aplaudiento enloquecida)_

_: Lose, a todos nos perte el corazón por como Hinata es maltratada, pero tranquila, eso pronto cambiara!. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n_

_**kaila maya the water**: Créeme no me agrada escribir que Hinata es tratada de esa manera. Pero obviamente Sasuke le sacara de esa oscuridad y sera su pilar Ó.ó. Y pues es verdad, los maestros son el terror de todo estudiante y mas lo son las tareas que nos ponen -.- jeje Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review n.n_

_**Umi**: Jajaja concuerdo contigo, haría exactamente lo mismo, pero aun mas alocado. Lose, es muy cruel de mi parte hacerle eso a la pobre Hina, pero tranqui, todo esta apunto de cambiar. La vida mejorara para nuestra querida protagonista. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo de igual forma sea de tu agrado. Saludos._

_**yuemai**: Lose, lose, la familia de Hinata es simplemente... Horrible!. Pero no te preocupes, hay una enoooormeee razón para que lo hagan. Obviamente, nuestro querido Uchiha sabra dejar su indiferencia de lado, pero falta un poco para eso. Hinata primero tendrá que saber superar la depresión en la que esta. Karin... Digamos que para ella hay una ligera sorpresa (risa malvada maniatica) okno xD Me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, espero que este capitulo te guste también. Muuuuchas gracias por tu review n.n_

_**andrea**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y lose, sufre mucho. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n_

_**MissLuppi:** Lose, a todos nos molesta como la tratan, pero pronto cambiara ese hecho, loooo prometo. Ese pilar, poco a poco se ira construyendo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por tu review n.n_

_**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**: Su familia tiene una razón para tratarla así, aunque de igual forma es injusta, pero todos tendrán un pequeño castigo y en cuanto a la mama de Sasuke, iba a hacer su aparición en este capitulo, pero de una y otro forma, la idea simplemente no llego xD Así que haré lo posible por hacerla aparecer en el próximo capitulo. Creo que la primera vez que hablan Sasuke y Hinata, no salio tan bien, pero poco a poco se irán acercando. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n_

**_maribelteka: _**_El pilar de Hinata, mmm... Pronto lo sabrán xD Hay que dejar un poco de suspendo. Muchas gracias por tu review n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** no me pertenece, si no a su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p>El bullicio que había a su alrededor, provocaba que hiciera una extraña mueca de incomodidad. La gente iba y venía, riendo, hablando y acarreando diversas bolsas de plástico con llamativos colores y dibujos.<p>

En definitiva, nunca le había gustado ir de _compras, _el centro comercial era demasiado ruidoso. Prefería ir a las pequeñas tiendas de rebajas, se evitaba el estar chocando con gente desconocida o el estar peleando por una prenda sin importancia.

Miro con suplica a la despampanante rubia de ojos azules que estaba a su lado, en su rostro una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada.

Ino ignoro la mirada de la pelinegra y con una gran energía tomo su muñeca, jalándola hacia una tienda de ropa.

-¡Hina-chan, ven! Hay una hermosa chaqueta en ese lugar, seguramente te quedara divina – Enserio no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía esa chica.

Hinata solo se dejo arrastrar, no tenia elección. Ni siquiera recordaba como se había dejado convencer para ir a ese ruidoso sitio. Oh, ya lo recordaba. La rubia se había presentado de improvisto en su casa, al día siguiente. Por fortuna o desgracia, ese día era sábado y la rubia aprovecho de sacarla a fuerzas de su casa. Aun podía escuchar los chillidos de Ino en su cabeza.

_Flashback_

_Estaba tranquilamente sentada en un enorme sillón que había en la sala de estar de su casa, su madre estaba bebiendo té en la casa de una vecina, Hanabi había salido con sus amigas a quien sabe dónde y su padre, estaba en la empresa Hyuga._

_Solo se encontraban ella y la servidumbre, en aquella enorme casa. Lanzo un suspiro de aburrimiento y dio vuelta a la página del libro que estaba leyendo. De pronto, unos leves golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron su lectura. Algo intrigada y curiosa, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, nunca pensó que aquella persona se presentaría ante ella. _

_-¿Ya-yama-naka-san? – Pregunto con total inseguridad la joven pelinegra._

_Ino sonrió enormemente, por la tierna timidez de Hinata._

_-¡Hola, Hina-chan! – La alegría y energía de aquella rubia, eran sorprendentes, simplemente era increíble cómo podía ser tan entusiasta._

_-Etto… ¿Q-que dé-dese-a?_

_-Oh, vamos Hina-chan, no seas tan formal. Solo dime Ino, me haces sentir vieja.- La rubia le miro con reproche y enfado fingido, pero no conto con que Hinata se comenzara a disculpar y la observara con miedo._

_-Gom-m-ena-sai Ino-san no f-fue mi in-inten-cion. – Hinata jugaba con sus dedos con nervios y miedo mezclado, dio un respingo al senir la mano de la rubia tocar su hombro. Con terror subió su mirada y lo que vio la sorprendió a un mas._

_Ino le miraba con afecto y sin ningún tipo de enojo._

_-Tranquila Hina-chan, no estoy enfadada, solo estaba bromeando. – La rubia le sonrió enormemente y Hinata asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder._

_-Ahora... ¡Vamos, tenemos un largo día! _

_-¿La-largo di-día?_

_-¡Así es! ¡Hoy iremos de compras! – Sin decir nada mas, tomo la muñeca de Hinata con su mano y la llevo a rastras hacia su auto._

_-¡pe-pero Ino-san…!_

_La pobre pelinegra no puedo protestar, y sin saber cómo, se encontraba frente a las puertas del centro comercial. Ino si que manejaba como maniaca._

_Fin flashback_

Y así es como había llegado a aquel ruidoso lugar. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Tal vez era producto de su imaginación o la baja autoestima que tenia, pero sentía como si las personas de ahí, la miraran con desprecio. Ino iba y venía por toda la tienda, viendo blusas, zapatos, accesorios, pantalones, etc.

Ese mundo simplemente no le correspondía a ella. Lanzo un suspiro y fue a donde la rubia, que le hacía señas para que fuera con ella. Tenía el horrible presentimiento, de que ese sería un largo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frunció el seño con molestia._ Ruido, _su casa estaba llena de ese estruendoso y molesto ruido de señoras riendo a carcajadas estando completamente ebrias, y los chismes de lo que ocurría en el vecindario no terminaban.

Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor quedarse a dormir con Naruto. Pero ya le había causado suficientes molestias al rubio con quedarse a dormir media semana en su casa.

Dejo su mochila en el pie de la escalera y subió a su habitación, tratando de no llamar la atención de aquellas mujeres. _Molestas, _Pensó el pelinegro con fastidio. Las amigas de su madrastra eran las mayores chismosas del vecindario.

Entro a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de invierno que tenia. Dejo su torso al descubierto y se hecho boca abajo en su cama. Estaba exhausto.

-Sasuke-kun, cariño abre la puerta. – Aquella voz chillona que aparentaba ser sensual, lo irrito aun más.

-"_Adiós tranquilidad"_. – Se puso de pie con violencia y de un tirón abrió la puerta. Dejando ver a una hermosa y exuberante mujer.

Su cabello largo y rizado de un color castaño, le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes. Portaba un corto vestido azul marino, que delineaba su exquisita figura y hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos.

-Sasuke-kun, necesito tu ayuda. – La mujer sonrió con malicia, mientras recorría el cuerpo de su querido hijastro.

El Uchiha solo frunció el seño al ver como se lo quería comer con la mirada. Detestaba a esa mujer.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto de golpe el pelinegro.

-No seas grosero. – Dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero, intentado parecer inocente. –Ahora sígueme, necesito que me ayudes con mis compras. –

Y sin más que decir, comenzó a caminar. Sasuke fastidiado, se coloco su camisa y la siguió. No tenía opción, si no, terminaría yendo con el chisme con su padre.

-"_Típico de esa mujer_" – Pensó más que irritado.

Al llegar a la planta baja, donde se encontraban múltiples cajas y bolsas de distintos colores., en el pie de la escalera. Sasuke frunció el seño al ver la cantidad exagerada de bolsas.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlas a la habitación? –

-Tsk –

Para el gusto y diversión de la mujer, el Uchiha tomo varias bolsas y cajas, y comenzó a subir las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación.

Paseo sus ojos verdes, por la figura del muchacho. Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y siguió al joven, en su trayecto.

Al llegar a su enorme recamara, lo observo dejando las bolsas en el suelo, enfrente de su armario. Con sigilo se posiciono tras de él y paso sus delgados brazos en torno a su cintura. Pero no se detuvo ahí, sus inquietas manos, recorrieron su abdomen y pecho.

No podía creer que un chico de su edad, tuviera un cuerpo así.

-Aléjate, Naoko. – La voz fría y autoritaria del Uchiha, la hizo fruncir el seño. Nadie, se resistía a sus encantos.

-No seas tan malo conmigo, Sa-su-ke-kun. –Naoko pego sus pechos contra la espalda de Sasuke.

El Uchiha ya fastidiado, la aparto de él sin delicadeza alguna y salió de la habitación como un rayo.

-"_Maldita zorra_" – Pensó con furia.

Entro a su habitación y de forma rápida, tomo sus cosas, se coloco su suéter y salió de la casa. No quería estar ahí, ni un minuto más.

-Muy pronto caerás, Sasuke-kun. Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más. – Pensó en voz alta la mujer de cabellos castaños. Mientras observaba como el Uchiha, salía de la casa y se perdía por las calles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suspiro con alivio al ver su casa a lo lejos. Estaba más que cansada, ir de compras con Ino, es como ir a la guerra. Pero sin armas y completamente indefensa.

La Yamanaka, la había paseado prácticamente por todo el centro comercial. Había sido una tortura. Le dolían los pies y la cabeza. Definitivamente, no estaba nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares. Ino aparco su coche frente a la residencia Hyuga y se despidió de Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Hina-chan. –

-No ha sido nada, Ino-chan. Gracias a ti, por invitarme. – La Hyuga había adquirido más confianza con la rubia, y podía conversar sin tartamudear… En alguna ocasiones.

-De nada, Hina-chan. Cuando quieras salir, solo llámame y aquí estaré. – Respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa. Hinata era una gran amiga y una chica muy simpática, si la conocías a fondo.

Hinata asintió y tomo las bolsas, donde venían sus compras y bajo del auto. Se despidió de la rubia con ademan de mano y entro a su "Hogar". Las luces estaban apagadas y un silencio sepulcral inundaba la estancia.

-"Se han ido… de nuevo" – Pensó la pelinegra con resignación y subió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y volvió a salir. No tenía ánimos para estar en su casa.

Camino por las calles, y subió su vista al cielo, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Restándole importancia, siguió caminando por un parque cercano. Con la vista baja, miraba sus pies. Sonrió al ver a una pequeña mariposa de un extraño color azul. Nunca había visto una. Siguio a la mariposa con su mirada, sin percatarse de la persona, igualmente distraída, que venia en su misma dirección.

Inevitablemente. Ambos chocaron entre sí. Hinata cerró sus ojos perlas, en espera del impacto contra el suelo que tendría. Pero este, extrañamente no llego. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se perdió en dos pozos negros.

-¿U-uch-iha-san? -

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa a todos y todas xD<p>

Disculpen mi tardanza al actualizar. Es solo que tuve un problema con mi musa, que se volvio a esconder -.-

Pero no hay problema, la volvi a traer ( a base de golpes y patadas) y aunque no me ha quedado muy bien el capitulo, debido a las prisas, espero y les guste.

Ahora no tengo el tiempo necesario para responder reviews, ya que hubo un incidente y mi compu dejo de funcionar (no volvere a instalar programas piratas -.-) y ahora estoy a escondidas en la compu de mi hermano. Asi que, disculpenme, respondere reviews en el siguiente cap... si es que puedo.

Y bueno, espero que hayan pasado una muy bonita navidad. Les prometo que regresare con un fic navideño... en enero tal vez xD

Sayo y felices fiestas a todos/as

Atte:

**Nanami-Uzumaki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece, si no a su creador: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Un incomodo silencio se había instalado a su alrededor, solo podía escuchar el sonido de su acelerada respiración y el constante latir de su corazón. Observaba con miedo aquellos dos pozos negros, fríos y penetrantes. Sin querer, un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas, por la cercanía del Uchiha.

Sabia que se había quedado paralizada, pero por mas que le ordenaba a su cuerpo a reaccionar, este simplemente parecía ignorar su petición. Hasta que una voz potente y enérgica, rompió el tenso ambiente que había.

-¡Teme! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me esperas? – Un rubio de ojos azules, iba corriendo en su dirección, mientras le reclamaba a su mejor amigo por haberlo abandonado en una tienda de videojuegos.

Esto provoco que la Hyuga reaccionara y se separara bruscamente del Uchiha. Sasuke observo su acción, un tanto contrariado. Pero eso no se dejo ver en su expresión, que permanecía inmutable.

Generalmente tenia que requerir a la fuerza para separar de el a una chica, pero la oji perla se separo de el como si estuviera tocando fuego y le hubiera calcinado la piel. La observo un momento, para después desviar su mirada a su mejor amigo, el hecho de que se haya separado de el tan bruscamente, no quería decir que no sea como las demás.

-¡Maldita sea, teme! Me dejaste solo en la tienda y ni avisaste cuando te fuiste – El rubia seguía reclamando, pasando por alto la presencia de la tímida pelinegra.

-No tengo porque avisarte nada, dobe – Respondió simplemente el Uchiha.

Después de haberse ido de su casa, fue con su mejor amigo y paso la noche en su casa. No tenía ánimos, para soportar a su madrastra. Naruto lo quería asesinar con la mirada, hasta que detecto a la pequeña persona tras de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿Quién es? – Pregunto curioso señalando a chica.

Hinata se sobresalto y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Estaba muy nerviosa, la presencia de esos dos chicos, lograba incomodarla enormemente. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, sabia quien era, pero no creía que valiera la pena el tan siquiera mencionar su nombre.

-Oh, ya te recordé. ¿Eres Hinata, verdad? – El rubio se acerco más a ella, con una sonrisa zorruna.

Se sintió cohibida por su cercanía y llevo sus manos a su pecho, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índices. Con un gran esfuerzo, asintió levemente con la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que chicos de su categoría le hablaran.

-¡Genial, sabía que te conocía! – Exclamo con alegría Naruto –Oye, el teme y yo iremos a comer rammen ¿Quieres venir? –

Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, tanto que elevo su mirada, encontrándose con una azul como el mar. Sus ojos eran sinceros y no notaba mentira alguna en ellos. Pero… ¿De verdad podía confiar en ellos?

-Tsk, dobe. Yo jamás dije que iría. – Lo contradijo el Uchiha, mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Naruto lo miro mal.

-Cállate, teme. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por dejarme abandonado en esa tienda.

-Como sea. –

Ambos se dirigieron miradas retadoras. Hinata creía ver pequeños rayos saliendo de los ojos de ambos.

-Etto… y-o… n-no creo… no m-e de-jar-ian ir – Respondió a duras penas, llamando la atención de ambos chicos en el proceso.

-Oh, vamos. Sera divertido. – Trato de convencerla el Uzumaki, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora. Esto provoco que su sonrojo se acrecentara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha.

-Etto… e-es-ta bi-en. - Acepto la Hyuga con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Genial, vamos! – Sin previo aviso, tomo del brazo a la pelinegra y la arrastro con él en una carrera para ir al puesto de rammen.

Sasuke solo observo la escena con pena ajena y los siguió a una distancia prudente, y con paso tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba en aquella lujosa oficina, el constante sonido de las teclas presionadas inundaba la solitaria habitación. Se concentraba plenamente en aquel ambiente de trabajo que había instalado. Tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, así que debía apurarse.

Su empresa enemiga, había adquirido popularidad y poder. Hasta el punto que sus clientes más distinguidos, habían cambiado de parecer y decidieron probar los servicios de dicha empresa.

Eso lo molestaba en sobremanera. Su esfuerzo por mantener esa empresa como el número uno, parecía en vano.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar. Estaba más que molesto. La ira y la envidia, corroían en sus venas sin darle tregua alguna para asimilar lo que sucedía.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, antes de que empresa fuera sacada del negocio y tuviera que requerir a medidas más drásticas. Rápidamente tomo el teléfono y marco un numero con fuerza, el tono de espera retumbaba en su oído, hasta que alguien contesto.

-_¿Si, diga?_ – Una voz suave y femenina le respondió.

-Tayuya, necesito que me hagas un favor –

Espero unos minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos, a que le respondiera.

-_Habla_ – Respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea y una arrogante sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Viejo, otro tazón de miso rammen! – el grito de un rubio enérgico, lleno el local y varias personas se giraron a verlo, entre divertidas y molestas, por el escándalo que armaba.

-¡Enseguida, Naruto! – Le respondió el hombre, que estaba tras el mostrador, con una gran sonrisa. Naruto era su mejor cliente y era un gran chico. Le agradaba mucho el rubio.

-Dobe, deberías dejar de gritar, llamas la atención. – Reclamo Sasuke molesto, por la vergüenza que lo hacía pasar su amigo.

-Teme, eres un amargado de lo peor… ¡Auch! ¡Oye, eso me dolió! – Naruto llevo sus manos tras su nuca, frotando para aliviar el dolor por el golpe que le dio su mejor amigo.

-De eso se trataba, dobe. – Respondió el Uchiha, comiendo con tranquilidad su rammen.

Hinata solo observaba la escena divertida. Esos dos era por completo opuestos y aun así se comprendía sin necesidad de palabras. Se notaba que tenían una gran amistad. Podía percibirlo con tan solo mirar la actitud amistosa entre los dos. Aunque se empeñaran en decir que se odiaban, por el simple hecho de convivir entre ellos, se podía notar el gran aprecio que se sentían mutuamente.

Dirigió sus ojos perlas al tazón de fideos que tenia enfrente y suspiro audiblemente, ni siquiera sabia que hacia ahí, no es como si hubiese aceptado ir. Prácticamente el Uzumaki la secuestro, de una manera un tanto divertida, ya que casi se podía decir que habían volado al local, por la increíble velocidad del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? ¿El rammen no esta bueno? – Pregunto Naruto pensando que el suspiro que había emitido la pelinegra fue porque la comida le disgustaba.

Hinata se sobresalto un poco, por la repentina pregunta. Pero rápidamente se compuso y le regalo una tímida sonrisa al rubio.

-Iie, esta bien, Naruto-san. Solo estaba pensativa. – Respondió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el nerviosismo no le ganara y terminara tartamudeando. Para su suerte, pudo decir la oración sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Naruto la observo no muy convencido, pero asintió aceptando su respuesta y procedió a devorar sus fideos.

-¡Ahhh, estoy lleno! – Exclamo el oji azul, frotando su estomago por todo lo que había comido.

De pronto, sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Introdujo su mano y extrajo un pequeño aparato rectangular de color naranja fosforescente, un celular.

-Es un mensaje de Sakura-chan. – Dijo mientras leía el mensaje, Hinata y Sasuke se preguntaron que decía dicho mensaje, por la gama de expresiones que ponía el rubio. - ¡Demonios, debo irme! ¡Sakura quiere que empecemos el proyecto y si llego tarde a su casa me mata! –

Naruto hablo tan rápido que, los pelinegros presentes, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender lo que decía. El rubio se levanto de golpe, pago su comida y salió volando del local de comida, mientras agitaba su brazo a modo de despedida y gritaba a lo lejos:

-¡Sayo teme y Hinata-chan! –

Hinata parpadeo varias veces y dejo escapar una pequeña risita por la cómica escena que había montado el rubio de ojos azules. Dejando eso de lado, se concentro en terminar sus fideos, cuando sus ojos platas se toparon con unos negros cual carbón.

El Uchiha la observaba con algo de molestia y Hinata se encogió en su misma, intimidada por esa penetrante y fría mirada. Trato de ignorarlo y seguir comiendo, pero la tarea en si, le estaba costando mucho. Así que, se puso de pie, dejo el dinero necesario para pagar su comida y dejar algo de propina e inclino la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke.

-Me retiro Uchiha-san, gracias por haberme invitado, me retiro. Sayo – Dijo rápidamente, mientras levantaba la cabeza, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke.

Salió atropelladamente del local y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De verdad que la compañía del Uchiha lograba incomodarla enormemente. Sus ojos parecían leer en lo mas profundo de su alma, parecía increíble como con tan solo un gesto, lograba ponerla nerviosa y es que no es que le gustase, no negaba que era muy atractivo, pero no llamaba su atención de esa manera. Solo que su presencia emanaba mucho poder y seguridad, tanta que era capaz de hacer titubear a cualquiera.

-"_Lo peor, es que tenemos que trabajar juntos para el proyecto. Del cual, no hemos hablado en lo mas mínimo" _– Pensó con angustia, pero decidió dejar eso de lado y seguir su camino.

Elevo su mirada al cielo, dándose cuenta que ya era muy noche. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su suéter purpura y miro la hora.

-Las 9:30, genial. Seguramente me regañaran de nuevo. – Murmuro entristecida y apuro un poco el paso.

A esas horas las calles eran muy peligrosas. Cuanta razón tenía la tímida pelinegra. A lo lejos, unos hombres ebrios la observaban caminar con lujuria brillando en sus ojos, sin pensárselo ni un minuto mas, avanzo hacia ella.

-Oye, preciosa. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? Y mas aun, sola. – Hablo uno de los hombres, por el alcohol, Hinata no entendió mucho de lo que quiso decir.

-Etto… y-yo, con pe-per-miso – Trato de evadirlos sin mucho éxito, ya que mas hombres se interpusieron en su camino. La mirada perla de la chica se lleno de puro terror, no tenia salida y el miedo la tenia paralizada.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus sucias manos. Su asqueroso aliento le dio de lleno en la cara e hizo una mueca de asco. El hombre rio maliciosamente, por ese gesto.

-¿Qué dices, Kenji? ¿Nos divertimos un rato con ella?- Pregunto el sujeto a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Kenji sonrió totalmente excitado y se acerco a Hinata por detrás.

La tomo por los hombros, acariciándolos en el proceso, bajo hasta sus brazos y coloco sus manos en su vientre, comenzando a subir su blusa.

-Ha divertirse, muchachos. – Los hombres rieron malévolamente, mientras formaban un círculo alrededor de la chica.

Hinata solo cerro los ojos, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Tenia mucho miedo, pero no encontraba la forma de pedir auxilio, su voz se había perdido debido al terror que corría por sus venas.

-"_Que alguien me ayude, por favor_" – Suplico la pelinegra en su mente.

Sintió como su suéter era arrancado sin piedad, al igual que su blusa. Los hombres se extasiaban con la vista del pecho de Hinata, tan solo cubierto por su sostén.

-"_Por favor… ¡Auxilio!"_ – Las asquerosas y sucias manos de Kenji recorrieron sus piernas, aun cubiertas por su pantalón y estaba apunto de correr la misma suerte de sus otras prendas, cuando una voz irrumpió en las solitarias calles.

-¡Oigan, déjenla en paz! – Todos se giraron para encontrarse con un chico de nos mas de 17 años, este se miraba muy enojado y como no estarlo, si presencia como una inocente chica era abusada de esa manera.

Hinata lo miro con suplica, cosa que solo hizo enfadarlo aun mas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo contra aquellos hombres ebrios, no importándole si eran mas que el. Lanzaba puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Los hombres, por lo ebrios que estaban, no podían tener mucha movilidad y el impacto de los golpes de ese chico, los desorientaba aun más.

El chico observo a Hinata, la cual yacía de rodillas en el suelo, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y lloraba fuertemente. Dirigió una mirada despectiva a los inconscientes y mal heridos borrachos y se acerco a ella.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto con suavidad, se veía sumamente preocupado. Cuando ella elevo su mirada, el nunca creyó ver ojos mas hermosos que los de ella.

Mostraban sus sentimientos, como si de un libro abierto se tratase, las lagrimas cristalinas que rozaban sus sonrosadas mejillas, hacían que se viera sumamente frágil y tierna. Era un ángel.

-Gr-gra-ci-as – Susurro con dificultad la pelinegra, antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de su salvador.

-Demonios, debo llevarla al hospital. – Con delicadeza, elevo a Hinata en sus brazos, no si antes haberla cubierto con su chaqueta, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital más cercano.

Definitivamente, esa noche muchas cosas cambiarían para Hinata, y los cambios muchas veces traen consecuencias consigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Estoy de regreso, por fin, tengo computadora. Algo vieja y lenta, pero algo es algo. Bueno aqui les he traido el quinto capitulo de Fantasía de Cristal. De verdad, espero que les haya gustado, me esforze mucho con este capitulo y me ha gustado el resultado (algo)

Bueno, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o critica (constructiva) Ya saben que hacer, solo dejen un lindo review, dandole clic al botoncito de abajo.

Bien, ha llegado la hora... (sonido de tambores) ¡A responder Reviews!

**Reviews Capitulo 3:**

**: **La verdad, Ino es un personaje que me agrada mucho, no se porque, pero así es. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**andrea: **Jaja, tranquila pronto habrá muchas sorpresas, solo se paciente. Espero que este capitulo de igual forma te guste y muchísimas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**kaila maya the whater: **Jajaja lose, me entristeció mucho esa parte, te juro que casi me pongo a llorar mientras la escribía. Imaginarme al pobre Sasuke de niño, viendo a su madre tan débil frente a el y poder ver atravez de sus ojos la verdad, muy muy triste. Ino es un gran personaje, me agrado como amiga de Hinata asi que las junte a ambas. Me alegra que te guste la historia, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**maribelteka: **Oh bueno pues, muchas de tus preguntas serán respondidas mas adelante, y pues no sera solo Ino su pilar. Muchas cosas sucederan en la vida de Hinata, algunas buenas y otras malas. Pero todo saldrá bien, al menos eso es lo que espero ya que mi musa me hace dar giros inesperados, mientras escribo xD. Saludos.

**Sasugirl13: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**MissLuppi: **Jejeje es algo obvio, la mente de Ino es un libro abierto... en algunas ocasiones. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**Kassane:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**DarkAmychan:** Gracias por tu review.

**Reviews Capitulo 4:**

**Sasugirl13: **Muchas gracias por el review y concuerdo contigo, no te imaginas cuanto odie a Naoko y eso que fui la que estaba escribiendo xD Lamento decir que aun falta un poco para el Sasuhina, aun debe haber esa conexion que ambos se empeñan en rechazar. Pero te prometo que hare hasta lo inimaginable, para que esos dos se junten pronto. Saludos.

**:** Jajaja que cosas, la vida se empeña en destruir o alejarnos de nuestras preciadas laptops, pero me rio en la cara del destino, ya que ahora tengo compu wi! Bueno al caso xD Agradezco mucho tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Saludos.

**andrea:** Lamento de verdad el haberte dejado con ese suspenso, pero de verdad, lo crei necesario y divertido. Pero de nuevo, mis disculpas. Espero que no te decepcione con este capitulo. Y gracias, de igual forma, espero que hayas tenido una gran navidad. Saludos.

**DarkAmychan: **Gracias por tu review.

**SasuHina4evr: **Jajaja, vaya que gran idea me has dado, lastima que ya haya escrito el quinto capitulo. Tal vez lo utilice mas adelante... o tal vez no LoL Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**TaeminnieUchiha06: **Jeje muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic y pues la inspiración se presenta en las ocasiones menos oportunas, como ya he dicho a mi musa le gusta jugar mucho -.- y pues si tengo Facebook, lo pondre en mi perfil cuando lo actualize, así que date una vuelta por ahi algun dia xD Saludos.

**maribelteka: **Si, Hinata se merecía una amiga y presentí que Ino seria la mas indicada, no se porque, pero Ino me agrada mas como su mejor amiga. Lose, yo también odio a esa mujer, pero para mi desgracia, mi musa hizo de la madrastra de Sasuke, un personaje esencial en esta historia, así que... a ver que camino me hará tomar mi musa, me alegra que te guste el fic y gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**hinata**: Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un muy lindo review, para hacerme muy feliz xD

Atte:

**Nanami-Uzumaki**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de que me linches con antorchas y diversos objetos corto punzantes, quiero decir que lo lamento mucho por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero me surgieron una serie de complicaciones familiares que tuve que atender y sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de escribir. Después me vino un horrible bloqueo del cual no me pude liberar y con mi graduación, y exámenes de ingreso a la uni fue mucho peor.

¡Pero he vuelto y tengo tantas ideas en mente! Pero primero lo primero, mis historias sin terminar que he dejado en hiatus, tendrán que pasar por un proceso. No me ha gustado el rumbo que han tomado y el cómo las he escrito, así que tendré que rehacerlas. Prometo que tendrán una trama más interesante y si alejarse del rumbo que toma la historia.

Y continuare con la traducción de Lunar Blood.

Espero que sigan teniendo paciencia conmigo y gracias a aquellos que han comentado mis historias, ustedes me han animado mucho! Gracias.

Atte:

Nanami Uzumaki

P.D. Borrare este mensaje en algunos días, al igual que los capítulos de:

Fantasía de cristal

The awakening of the dead

Daemon


End file.
